


The bounty hunter and  the jedi

by DeathHunter17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathHunter17/pseuds/DeathHunter17
Summary: Is only a one shot for my girlfriend so its super bad my apologies.Setting: The mid-night sail bar on Coruscant level 1313. 5 years after the fall of the republicMain Characters: Hunter- A ex-republic Arc trooper scout turned bounty hunter.Queen- Grey Jedi who left the order for not agreeing with their rules on love.





	The bounty hunter and  the jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediQueen02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediQueen02/gifts).



"Its seems dark today" Hunter thought as he looked out of the window of the bar. "Well its always dark on this level of Coruscant but something feels different something feels off." He just came off a job taking out a member of the banking clan who skipped out on his gambling debt on Nal Hutta. Now he was sitting around doing what he always did after every job. Sitting in the corner of a run down bar, drinking watered down booze trying to forget the war. The images of his friends, his brothers dying all around him and the gunship flying away and the jedi, that stoopa abandoning him to die on that planet. NO! He must stop, he'll just get angry again, kill some random drunk and get kicked out of second bar this week. He downs his drink in one gulp, there wasn't that much anyway. He walks over to the bar and slams his fist on the counter "Anoth-er" He said swaying back and forth. The Duro bartender stops cleaning his glass and slides him another bottle. "I need to see some color first " Hunter reaches into his bag and only finds two credits. He didn't realize he spent so much. "Just open a tab I'll pay you back later" "No credits no drink now get the hell out of my bar!" said the bartender as he goes back to clean his glass. Hunter could tell that his beef was not with him but he wanted his drink and he was going to get it one way or another. He reaches over the bar and grabs the bartender by his collar and lifts him up. "Listen here sleemo I'll pay you back later when I say I'm going to do something I'm going to it. Now get me my DAMN..." He started to calm, his grip started loosened, and then he heard a voice. It was calming but stern. It sent fear throughout his system but it also made want to hear more. "Don't worry Cando I got it." He turned around to see wearing a hood with a tank top and leggings. She was voluptuous as well. She almost caught him staring at her cleavage  but he regained his focus fast remembering what he was doing. "I can handle this lady now buzz off" He said focusing on the Duro. "Look around you your out numbered" she said as placed her hand on his shoulder. "You might want to take her advice son I don't want a genetic abomination's blood on my floor." Hunter looked around. Everyone in the bar had gotten up, blasters in hand but he didn't care. If they killed him they be putting him out of his misery and maybe then the nightmares would go away. "Do you think I'm afraid of a few baby jawa's with toy guys I'll kill every last-" He could feel he grip tighten on his shoulder "Please there's no need for this useless violence. I'll buy your drink now please calm down" she said now staring directly into his eyes. For some reason he was relaxing, for the first time in his life he felt peace. It had to be a trick but he did as she said. "Fine but a want the bottle." He dropped the Duro  and slumped back to his corner "Oh and hey bar keep could you be anymore cliche you been cleaning that same cup for an hour." he said as he sat down and went back to looking out the window. "Lady, I don't know what you want withe that scruffy looking nerf herder but it's not worth it." She thanked the man and went over and sat across from hunter. "So what did I do to get the help of such a galitent knight" taking the bottle and looking away as to not look down her shirt. "I need someone to get me a station in the outer rim" "Ah do I look like a smuggler to yo. Your barking up the wrong tree lady. Now if you need some one disappeared, harmed beyond repair, an item of interest recovered, or something blown up I'm your man but smuggling ain't me." he said getting ready to take another slip. "Good because I need all of the above." "Alright whats the job?" She leaned forward and whispered "We're going to Darth Vader's Castle on Mustafar, killing his lead scientist, and stealing back the lightsabers of all the jedi he killed." Wha!?" he said almost choking on his drink "why the fuck would I want to do that?" "300,000 credits up front and 600,000 credits when the jobs done." She slid him a bag but just before he could have it two Weequay come over and and grab it. "You don't want this traitorous scum baby. Well get that job done no problem" he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "No I want Hunter for this job please le-" "Him, he can't even hold his own liquor. You want a big strong man to help you with this believe me." He said as he slapped and groped her butt. Before Hunter could stand she had taken out a tonfa and snapped the asshole arm in two. "Do that again and I'll break more than your arm" As the second Weequay went to reach for his blaster Hunter blew it away. "Aw come on be gentlemanly and get the Fuck out of here." "Damn it bitch your crazy" "Third generation bitch get it right or get out" she said getting into a battle stance that Hunter hadn't seen in a long time but he couldn't place where. The 2 Weequay ran off out of the bar and she sat back down. "Well that was exciting I guess we're even." she said pulling back her  hair. "Before I answer you answer me this. Why me? I am a clone what if I snap, go back to being a mindless solider, and kill you." "Well if you were still a mindless trooper you wouldn't be here right now would you and I have a good feeling you want to get back at the empire as much as I do. So what do you say?" she said grabbing his hand. "Fine I didn't like living anyway. So who exactly I'm I die with here?" "Just call me Queen." "More like goddess" he whispered into his bottle. "what was that?" "Nothing!!!" why the hell did he say must be the booze. And as he stood up everything went black and there was a loud thud..... (To not be continued)  
  



End file.
